Hope
by KyokoForever
Summary: A fluffy moment between five year old Hinata and her older brother Hiro.


**A/N:**

**Sakura: 'ello!**

**Adiru: Hola!**

**Sakura: I'm submitting a Christmas story!**

**Adiru: Cool!**

**Sakura: On with the spirit!**

Hiro walked up the stairs to his bedroom slowly. He had just gotten home from his last day of school before holiday break and was pretty tired. As he walked to his room, he heard sobs from coming from Hinata's room. He then threw his bag through his open bedroom door and walked into his five year-old sister's room.

The first thing he saw was his little sister's small form quivering on her bed. She then looked up at her brother with her big blue eyes, tears still coming from them and rolling down her cheeks. "H-hiro-nii," Hinata choked out, still sobbing, "i-is it true? What the older kids at school told me? Is Santa not real?"

Hiro looked down on his little sister, his gentle brown eyes locking with hers. He had always just played along with the whole Santa game after Hinata was born. He had gotten so used to it, he had forgotten that Santa was no more than just a piece of a child's imagination. "Of course he's real." Hiro told his little sister, smiling at her softly. He then left and went into his room.

-----

Hiro sat in his bedroom quietly. He couldn't believe that Hinata almost found out the way she did. 'The nerve of those children!' Hiro thought, 'Hinata shouldn't have found out that way! I swear, those kids are gonna pay when I get my hands on them.!'

Hiro continued thinking about Hinata for a while. The only thing that snapped him out of his thoughts was the sound of his cellphone ringing. He picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hi Hiro!" a young girls voice rang from the receiver. It was Kisa.

"Hi Kisa..." Hiro replied

"What's wrong?" Kisa asked.

"Nothing," Hiro replied, "Just come over tonight, okay?"

"Why?" Kisa asked.

"There's just something I need you to help me with." Hiro said, starting to explain what had happened to Hinata.

-----

"Why are we doing this again?" Kisa asked. She was wearing a reindeer costume and staring at Hiro, who was in a Santa costume, angrily.

"Because I want Hinata to know that Santa is real." Hiro replied, "I don't want her to find out like that."

"Okay," Kisa said. She then remembered the way she found out.

-----

_It was Christmas eve and Kisa was in fifth grade. Her class was having a Christmas party that day, and all of the kids were talking in small groups. Suddenly, a girl in Kisa's class named Miu came up to Kisa, who had been sitting quietly at her desk. "What are you getting for Christmas?" she asked in a nasty tone._

_"Oh," Kisa replied, "I'm hoping a get that new book that's out. Um, you know, Strawberry Marshmallow.'_

_"I'm getting new clothes bought for me!" Miu said in a singsong voice, dancing around Kisa's desk._

_"Bought for you?" Kisa asked. _

_"Yeah," Miu replied smirking, "You do realize Santa's not real, right?"_

_All Kisa could remember after that was her heart sinking and her excusing herself to the bathroom to cry._

------

'I can't believe I still remember that,' Kisa thought to herself.

"Kisa?" Hiro said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kisa replied, "I just...remembered something, that's all."

"Oh,"Hiro said back, "Okay." He started to carefully walk across the snow covered roof the Hinata's window.

'Hiro probably doesn't even remember.' Kisa thought as she followed Hiro to the frost covered window.

-------

Hiro climbed into Hinata's bedroom window quietly. He looked down at her sleeping form. Her light brown hair was fanned out on her pillow. 'She really is an angel,' Hiro thought.

He then dug through his white sack and pulled out a small doll that he had made for Hinata in Home Economics.

It was a large ragdoll covered in stitches of black thread. The head was too big and the face was very average looking, but Hiro still wanted Hinata to have it. He had put a little bow in the doll's long red hair and put it on Hinata's pillow. He knew she would find some beauty in it that would make her smile.

As Hiro started to walk towards the window, Hinata stirred in her sleep and gently opened her eyes. "Santa?" she whispered.

"Um...yes!" Hiro replied, smiling at his younger sister softly.

"I knew Hiro-nii was right!" Hinata said softly, "Hiro-nii would never lie to me!"

"You're right," Hiro replied, "He wouldn't. Now, go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Hinata mumbled. She then quickly drifted back into a deep sleep. Hiro then quietly climbed out into the snowy, star-filled night, tears running down his cheeks.

"That was really nice what you did for Hinata," Kisa told him, "But you're just prolonging her beliefs. She eventually will figure out there is no Santa."

Hiro walked across the roof, said goodnight to Kisa, and then into his bedroom window. He then shut it behind him and leaned on the wall, continuing to cry tears of joy softly.

---------

The next day, Hinata burst into Hiro's room. "Hiro-niichan!" she said cheerfully, "Look what Santa gave me!"

Hiro looked at his younger sister with his gentle eyes. She was holding the doll he made her and had a big smile spread across her face. He smiled at her softly. "It's a very pretty doll," Hiro told her.

"And you were right! Santa is real!" Hinata replied joyfully. Hiro continued to smile at his sister, nodding his head.

"I'm glad you like your gift Hinata." Hiro said, "Santa did a good job making you this doll."

"Santa didn't make it!" Hinata said.

"Then who did?" Hiro asked. He was curious to know her answer.

"You did!" Hinata said, giving Hiro a hug, "Santa just gave it to me, because he knows you love me, and that you wanted me to know that he was real!"

"That's true!" Hiro told the young girl, "Why don't ypu show mom your new doll, okay?"

"Okay!"Hinata replied excitedly.

She then ran down the hallway. Tears start to roll down Hiro's cheeks. "Let her believe," Hiro said, "Even if it's just for a little while."

**A/N:**

**Sakura: I hope you guyses liked the story!**

**Adiru: I certainly enjoyed it...**

**Sakura: Well, I hope you all have a good holiday!**


End file.
